Synthetic ice surfaces are used as an alternative to ice in a variety of winter sports, but primarily used for hockey. Natural ice, when used for winter sports is hard to build and maintain. In addition, natural ice requires a low temperature environment thereby maintaining solid consistency of the ice. This is often hard or highly expensive in warm temperature climates where it is quite impractical to install natural ice surface. As such, synthetic ice surface is a good alternative. Synthetic surfaces can be installed indoors or outdoors and do not require the same level of upkeep or constant refrigeration. However, synthetic ice surfaces panels are expensive.
A solution to the above problems is to create a surface from numerous hockey floor tiles which consists of a plurality of tiles installed over a sub-floor or directly onto the ground. Once the hockey floor tiles are installed or interconnected to one another, seams where the tiles are interconnected will be created and it is important to have the tiles fit as tightly as possible. Additionally, most of the sports played on sport related tiles usually place a high amount of lateral force on the surface, therefore, it is crucial for the tiles to be linked tightly and prohibit separation. In addition to the lateral force placed on the tiles, the tiles may experience expansion and contraction according to the ambient temperature. Thus, there is a need to design a flooring tile for hockey related activities whose seam joints are resistant to separation.